Drop 'Em Like Liquid
Drop 'Em Like Liquid is the fifth co-op mission in Battlefield 3. Description A hostage situation has developed in Paris. It's confirmed that Abu Muhammad is on site orchestrating the operation. French police have requested our help. We are sending you in to assist. You need to provide sniper support, free the hostages and neutralize Abu Muhammad. Starting Loadout Both Players *Mk11 Mod 0 with Infrared Scope, Suppressor, and Bipod *M9 with Suppressor *Combat Knife *1x Claymore Synopsis The players, two Marine designated marksmen, begin amongst a Parisian police operation, where several PLR operatives have been arrested. The two proceed into a sewer tunnel which leads up to a back alley. After killing the lone guard in the sewer, the two Marines make their way up to street level, where they stealthfully eliminate duos of PLR operatives on their way to the vantage point from whence they will support the GIGN Alpha Team. Once in the apartment, the players provide overwatch for the GIGN strike team, who will secure the hostages taken aboard a bus by the PLR. After killing one patrol, the strike team moves up, where another duo of operatives are making their way out of a van. The players eliminate the two, and the strike team make their way up to the buses, where they wait for the go ahead to deploy flashbangs into the buses. As they do so, the snipers eliminate the pairs of PLR guarding the hostages. The strike team then begins to make their way towards the embassy, where even more hostages are being held. After a short battle with several PLR operatives who had made their way up to the vantage point apartment, the players head back to street level, and from across the Seine river, support the GIGN strike team via elimination of unaware PLR patrols. However, the players find themselves under fire when a small troupe of operatives discover them. After killing those few, the players make their way up to a balcony outside of a cafe. The two snipers continue to offer sniper support to the strike team, killing a three-man-patrol of PLR operatives. The duo then kills several enemies standing near the windows of the embassy. Finally, again, the strike team makes their way up into the embassy, where they deploy flashbangs into the same room where the hostages are held. As the hostages are rescued, Abu Muhammad attempts to flee by leaping from a window on the first floor. He does not, however, get far as he is gunned down by the players. Completion Description Excellent work. The hostages were unharmed and the target was neutralized. The situation confirms El Zakir's information that a diversion would take place. A cell phone found on Abu Muhammad revealed several calls to pay phones around the Paris Stock Exchange and surrounding metro stations. We don't have enough information to determine the nature of the attack, but security forces have been dispatched. Hopefully we're not too late. Related Achievements and Trophies The following achievements/trophies can be completed on this mission. Trivia *Depends on how stealthy the players are, they may face more enemies if they go loud too often. *The GIGN team will not breach with flashbang unless both players are ready. Category:Co-op levels of Battlefield 3 Category:Levels of Battlefield 3 Category:Night combat